Haunted
by Ridea
Summary: Alice has a run in with a old friend at the Ministry. Sometimes, that's not always a good thing.


**Haunted**

Notes: This is a short one-shot I wrote based on this other no-named HP/SPN crossover I'm currently working on. I kept seeing things about Scabior though, that I had to write this and send it out. Share the love, am I right?  
This is a slight crossover with Supernatural. Just a FYI. This also takes place during Deathly Hallows (whereas the original story this branches from doesn't and focuses on the Winchesters). Anyways, hope you enjoy!  
Also, the title of the chapter comes from the song Dog Days Are Over by Florence and the Machine.

* * *

She felt him before she saw him. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt someone staring at her. It was the same sort of stare she thought she had left behind after her second year at Hogwarts. She straightened her shoulders, praying that she was wrong. She turned slowly and sure enough, he was there, leaning against the wall watching her. He didn't seem as tall anymore, or maybe it was because she grew. He strutted past the people walking by until he was infront of her.  
"Miss me pet?" There it was. The familiar pet name and his accent. She hadn't heard his voice in years, not since she last saw him the summer before her third year. That was before he got locked away in Azkaban. His hair was longer, his clothes a strange mix of patterns that oddly suited him. His eyes looked darker rimmed with kohl.  
"You were in prison." It wasn't the smartest thing to say, but it came out before she could stop it. She had finally relaxed and enjoyed her life once he was gone.  
"Ah, that I was. Not any more." He grinned at her and tugged on a strand of her hair before leaning in. She forced herself not to lean back and away from him. "Come now, look at 'ow pretty yous got." Of course. She should have realised that when Azkaban was taken, he would have been released but she was hoping...clearly hoping didn't help. "Been waitin' for me 'ave you? Not running about with that muggle boy?" His grip on her hair tightened at his comment about Sam. She had told herself she wouldn't be scared. She had enough of being scared of him when she was twelve and he was seventeen. But she didn't expect him to get out and find her.  
"Stop," she pushed him back. "First of all, Sam isn't a muggle. You know that. And we were just friends."  
"Oh good, 'ate ta 'ave ta kill 'im." He grinned at her for a second before grabbing her arm and kissing the inside of her wrist. It was a sensual act and she ignored the flushing of her face. She hadn't been involved with many men because of him. He smirked as he watched her through the action. She was suddenly very glad that Sam and his brother were far across the ocean with their father. Both of them had looked out for her in school and she would hate to see either of them killed by the man in front of her.  
"Excuse me, I have to get to work." The Ministry may have fallen, but she still managed to keep her job even if she didn't believe in anything the Dark Lord and his followers did. She tried to push past him again. He pressed her back until she felt her back hit a wall. She wondered why, with all the people still passing by, no one had stopped to help her.  
"Now now gorgeous, I just want ta 'ave a little chat. That's all. Gotta catch up."  
"There's nothing to get caught up on except that you are now out of the jail you rightly belong in." The grip on her arm tightened but she didn't stop. "We weren't friends, Scabior, we weren't lovers. I was a scared eleven year old kid who knew you when you were sixteen due to our families. That doesn't make us anything, except that you were almost my stalker while you were in school. Let me go." He shoved her against the wall, his other arm pressing against her throat.  
"Come now luv, ain't no way ta talk ta me like that. Yous best be on your best behaviour. I'm a Snatcher now, and of all them people that I'm gonna snatch, eventually one of thems gonna be your friend. Wouldn't want me to just send them to Greyback would ya?" She shuddered at the thought of any one being subjected to that beast. "'Hat's wot I thought." He ducked his head so that he could see hers. "Smile for me pretty. You watch. I'll be the best Snatcher and buys us a house. Just you and me luv, til the end of time." She closed her eyes, trying to not cry and fearing his reaction if he saw. He had never been this volatile when she was twelve. "'Member pet, you're mine." He kissed her softly, moving his mouth against hers. She had barely started to respond before he pulled back and winking at her. Her hand found its way to her throat by its own accord. "Got work ta do, not ta worry. I'll be back for ya." He blew her a kiss and shoved his hands in his pockets, whistling as he walked away. She turned and almost ran in the opposite direction. She needed to get out. Fast.

**Review?**


End file.
